The Future Holds Many Surprises
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story takes place eight years in the future. The first half of this fanfic is in Sideshow Bob's point of view, the second half is in Miley Kipazoma's point of view. Half of this fanfic is a Sideshow Bob and Bart Simpson story, the other half is a story about my OCs, Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma. Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma are friends with Bart.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Note 1: This story takes place eight years in the future.

Note 2: The first half of this fanfic is in Sideshow Bob's point of view, the second half is in Miley Kipazoma's point of view.

Note 3: Half of this fanfic is a Sideshow Bob and Bart Simpson story, the other half is a story about my OCs, Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma.

Note 4: In the present, Joshua Luta is ten, so in this fanfic he'll be eighteen, and Miley Kipazoma is eight in the present, so in this fanfic she'll be sixteen.

Note 5: Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma are friends with Bart.

Disclaimer: I own the story itself as well as Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma, Matt Groening, Gracie Films, Twentieth Century Fox, and all of the other people who own the Simpsons own the other characters in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: What my life has been like these past four years.

I'm currently in prison, this time it's for something you wouldn't think of, stealing $6,000 from the First National Bank of Springfield. I've had it rough these past four years.. It all started fours years ago, Bart was in high school. He and his friend, Milhouse had decided to pull a prank at the Penitentiary. I was there at the time, they put rattle-snakes, black widows, bees, and wasps in the pipes. How do I know this? I was the first to have to deal with those things. The following year was much worse, that scamp filled the prison cafeteria with worms, rattle-snakes, centipedes, and milipedes. Last year was the worst by far, he filled the beds with cockroachs, bees, and wasps. I hope that he knows that now that he's eighteen, if he ever does anything bad enough to get him arrested, he'll be put in here, and I'll probably be here to.

End of chapter 1: What my life has been like these past four years.

Next:

Chapter 2: I get released from the Penitentiary.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Chapter 2: I get released from the Penitentiary

It had been seven weeks since I got put in the Penitentiary for trying to kill my new second arch-nemesis. I've been told that I have a parole meeting in the morning, I knew I had to up my antee, because the parole board has heard all of my different tricks, so I need to come up with more. I walk back and forth in my cell saying to myself, "What kind of lies should I try this time..? Maybe I could trying saying that I want to work for Cecil again..no, they'll never fall for that..would they?"

I look out my cell-window and see eighteen year old Bart, he sees me and comes up to the window, he tells me, "Man, you must be ready to murder me, huh? Well it's neva' gonna happen." I growl and grab his collar with my left hand, I tell him, "I wouldn't keep those hopes up!" He smiles and grabs my collar with his left hand, he tells me, "You don't scare me." I look into his eyes and feel my heart beat faster, he lets go of my collar and I let go of his, he then begins to head off, but says before he turned around, "See you soon, man."

The next morning after my parole meeting, I am sitting in my living room, reading a book, when I hear a knock at my door, I think to myself, "Who could that be? Bart probably." I go to the front door, open it and see Cecil surprisingly, he says, "Why did the police call me and say that you wanted to work for me..?" I sigh, "I needed to lie to them somehow, brother." He walks into my house, and places a hand on my left shoulder, he then replies, "Not the smartest lie, but I guess I can start a new career for you."

End of chapter 2: I get released from the Penitentiary

Next:

Chapter 3: My new career


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Chapter 3: My new career

I hug Cecil and say, "I'm glad that you're through being jealous of me." He hugs me back and replies, "As am I. You know that I would still like to work for Krusty. I've heard he fired Mel." I sigh and pull away from him, "Why do you still want that dumb job?" He looks at me and says, "You're kidding, right?" I shake my head and he tells me, "I'd never betray him." I reply, "You say that now..but after a while you'll go against your word." Cecil sighs and mumbles, "Says the homocidal maniac."

That evening, I'm eating at the Krusty Burger (surprisingly), suddenly I feel something hit the back of my head, I kneel down and pick it up, it's a balled up napkin, I open it up and see some writing on it, it says 'Bob, you gonna be working for your younger brother? I thought you two hated each other.. Maybe you two finally switched it up and wanna be lovers. Your nemesis, Bart." I look behind me and see Bart, I tell him, "You are so annoying! Also Cecil and I are brothers, and that's all we'll ever be!"

He smiles and replies, "That's exactly what a gay man would say!" I get up and sit beside him, "Maybe I am gay, but it doesn't mean that I am gay with Cecil." He is baffled and doesn't know how to respond, so I wrap an arm around his waist, "Think about this, Bart." I then stand up, pick up my burger and exit the Krusty Burger.

That next day at about 11 AM, I'm with Cecil, he has opened his own resturant, he tells me that I'll be the cashier, he also says that he's hired Lisa, Bart, Ralph Wiggum, Joshua Luta, and Miley Kipazoma to work for him as well. I am actually happy to work with Bart, maybe I can murder him in the bathroom. Cecil says to me, "Are you alright with working with Bart?" I nod and lie, "Of course, I'm over my killing ways."

End of chapter 3: My new career

Next:

Chapter 4: The other workers


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Chapter 4: The other workers

We enter his resturant, I see sixteen year old Lisa (she's wearing a medium lengthed blue dress with an apron over it, a golden chain necklace, silver hooped earrings, and black loafers) at the fryer, she sees me, smiles, waves, and says, "Hi Bob, your brother told me that you'd be working here too." I smile and wave back at her, I then see sixteen year old Ralph Wiggum (he has short blue hair, just like his father, he's wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, an apron, and black and white tennis shoes) at the grill, I say to him, "So you're not trying to follow in your father's foot-steps.." He looks over at me and replies, "When I grow up I wanna be caterpillar."

I smile, "He's not changed." I then see eighteen year old Joshua Luta (he cut his black spikey hair a little, he's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, tan pants, an apron, and red tennis shoes) at one of the drive-thru windows, I say, "Little Josh has become a handsome young man." He hears this, looks at me and says, "Bob, what a surprise." I then see sixteen year old Miley Kipazoma (she has her long blonde hair in a ponytail, she's wearing a short pink dress, an apron, and pink high-heels) at one of the cash registers, I look at Cecil and say, "Two cashiers?" He replies, "Yes." I look at Miley and say, "Little Miley is becoming a beautiful young lady." She giggles and says, "Bob.. Stop it."

Finally I see eighteen year old Bart (he's cut his spikey hair a bit, he's wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes) at the other drive-thru window, I say to him, "You think about what I said last night?" He doesn't look my way but says, "Yes." I tell him, "Look at me, Bart!" He ignores me, I say, "What a brat.."

End of chapter 4: The other workers

Next: 

Chapter 5: I tell Bart something surprising


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Chapter 5: I tell Bart something surprising

After about fifteen minutes, I'm at the other cash register, Homer then enters, and walks up to my register, I smile and say, "Welcome to Crazy Cecil's Cafe, what would you like to order?" He looks up at the options and says, "I'll have one backstabbing brother, a medium sized dream-stealer, and two homocidal maniacs." I look up at the options and realizes that Cecil had once again insulted me, I then say, "That'll be $25.88, my good sir." He pulls out his wallet, he searchs through it for a minute, while he is I'm thinking, "Who's next..Wiggum?" He hands me the money, I then look at Ralph and say, "One backstabbing brother and two homocidal maniacs!" I then look at Lisa and say, "A medium sized dream-stealer!"

After half an hour, me and Bart are both in the mens bathroom, we're washing our hands, I look over at him and say, "So, how are you liking working here?" He doesn't look at me and says, "Cut the small talk, I know what you want." I smile and reply, "So.." He walks over to me, wraps his left arm around my back and replies, "You're a nutcase..but.." He then kisses me, I'm surprised, I then kiss him back. I lick his lower lip, he pulls away and says, "I don't wanna take things too far yet." I nod, "I understand. I was hoping I could take you down to the park later." He smiles, "Sure. It can be a date, because I wanna date you, man."

Later on, me and Bart are at the park, I look into his eyes and say, "I've got something I need to tell you." He puts his right hand on top of my left and replies, "Go ahead, man." I breathe in and out a few times then tell him, "I'm thinking of quitting." He shrugs and says, "You and me both, man." I ask him, "Why do you want to quit? I'm getting fed up with the customers.." He cuts me off, "That's exactly why I wanna quit."

End of chapter 5: I tell Bart something surprising

Next:

Chapter 6: I tell Cecil that I want to quit, but..


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons story

A Bart Simpson and Sideshow Bob & Joshua Luta and Miley Kipazoma story

The Future Holds Many Surprises

Chapter 6: I tell Cecil that I want to quit, but..

That next day, I walk into Cecil's office and he says, "Ah, brother, what's on your mind?" I tell him, "I want to quit, and I'm not alone, Bart's the same way." He chuckles, "Why? The customers gettin' to you?" I grab his collar, "Yes! You should understand! It's like when I worked for you before!" He pushes me away, "Oh you mean the construction crew. But seriously, if that's how you feel.." I cut him off, "But there's something holding me back." He says, "What?" I reply, "You're my brother.." He says, "So.." I hug him and say, "I can't leave you..with Lisa.." He cocks his eyebrow, "Why..?"

Bart walks in and says, "She's started her 'cycle', man." Cecil is more confused, "And..what does that mean?" I say, "She likes you, brother." He says, "And what's the big deal?" Bart says, "Each Simpson kid liking each Terwilliger brother..what'd you think.." Cecil burst out laughing, "I knew it! Bob is gay!" I sigh, "You jerk.. I thought you were through making fun of me.." He chuckles, "Did you not look at the names of the.." I cut him off, "Yes, I did."

End of chapter 6: I tell Cecil that I want to quit, but..

Next:

Chapter 7: I start to see Josh in a new way


End file.
